dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
Guild:Pulse (SEA Kaye)
Pulse is a guild formed by a close group of friends during the closed beta of LaTale. They've lived on passed open beta and onto commercial release. After being very successful in LaTale, they've grown into a multi-gaming guild and have taken part in various closed beta's of un-released games. Pulse is an international guild and will happily accept members no matter what their nationality is. Most of the original members are from North America. One of the other MMORPG's that Pulse has begun to plant their roots in is Dragonica. Pulse in LaTale thumb|300px|right Many of the original Pulse members still play till this very day! Now one of LaTale's biggest and most successful guilds, currently 3rd on the guild rankings and striving to reach the 2nd then finally the top of the ranks. Currently lead by FreeLancer followed by Alesana (known as Bongo), Chub, Durendal (known as Insider) and Uubs whom act as sub-leaders. Pulse in Dragonica After their success in LaTale, Pulse has set their sights on becoming an even bigger community by starting Pulse in Dragonica. Still recruiting active and friendly players, this is only the start of Pulse in Dragonica. Slow and steady wins the race. Currently lead by Heatnix followed by Fading (known as Daikita) and Duber whom act as sub-leaders. The Members Overall They're generally friendly and happy to lend a hand in their spare time. A range of players are members of Pulse, from serious hard-core gamers to the laid back casual gamers, Pulse has a very flexible atmosphere. Usually staying in contact with each other through a chat system called Ventrilo or just hanging out wherever they please in-game. Pulse has a family-like atmosphere and tight bonds are easily established as guild members are eager to introduce newer recruits and make them a part of their established family. In-guild Events Pulse does host some guild events to keep their guildmates entertained. It can range from events thought up on the spot to events being organised weeks before. From PvP events to hide and seek, the choices are endless. Rules As with all guilds, Pulse has set rules to keep the guild running smoothly and to avoid any unecessary problems. In-game Rules 1. Please friendly towards your guildmates and others, treat them as how you'd like to be treated. 2. Be active, how can we get to know you if we only see you once a month??? 3. KSing and anything similar will not be tolerated, an instant kick from any of the guild leaders will follow. 4. Help your guildmates whenever possible, building strong family bonds and maintaining them is what keeps a guild together. 5. Rude behaviour towards anyone in the guild will also result in an instant kick. 6. Have fun! (Isn't that the whole point of joining a guild and playing an MMORPG?) 7. Don't take all the rewards after a mission/boss run/ect, share the wealth! 8. Notify the guild leader or sub-leaders if you will be inactive for long periods of time. 9. Don't do anything that will get you banned. 10. Do not start any drama inside or outside the guild. Out-game Rules (Guild Site, Ventrilo, ect) 1. Do not post any inappropriate comments/pictures in our guild forum. 2. Do not bitch about other people on ventrilo. 3. Be friendly and get to know our members from different MMORPG's 4. Don't hesitate to ask questions or answer them for guildmates. 5. Don't spam in Ventrilo or the forums. How to Contact Pulse Links to contact Pulse leaders or sites to apply for Pulse. Sites Pulse Guild Site LaTale Pulse Thread Dragonica Pulse Thread link title